The Chance to Change Everything Rewritten
by MonkeyDLuffy1512
Summary: Here is my story rewritten. Harry killed himself after the war, meets some interesting people and he is back in time with two friends. Now they are back at Hogwarts eleven again and they have a chance to change everything
1. prologue a Hero's Death

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

'Talk talk'= normal thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything in that universe.**

**Hello everyone, welcome to the rewritten version of my story The Chance to chance everything. I have gotten a lot of reviews with a lot of tips for the other story and I have decided to put them in a new rewritten story. I have made some serious changes, especially in the beginning of the story. Harry is what less powerful in this story, but he is still powerful and I have made a very serious change in the first real chapter, but that will be revealed in the next chapter. In his chapter I have made some changes, especially about some deaths and about the war. I have also changed the beginning, making it more the beginning of a story, then starting with the story immediately and rush the story. I hope you will enjoy the new story. Please give me some new reviews.**

**I hope you will enjoy the story. **

Prologue

It was the year 2003. The country was completely torn, in mourning and in celebrating at the same time. In a small village, called Godric Hollow, there stood close by the graveyard a single house. To the muggles the house was completely fine, but when they looked closely they could see some kind of ruins standing at the exact same place, the muggles always blamed their imagination when they saw that flicker before their eyes and they left the place whispering that they were crazy. They weren't crazy, the house was simply hidden in plain sight.

The truth was that the house wasn't as good and whole as the muggles thought. More than twenty years again, this was the place where the greatest evil in the world was defeated by an one-year-old child, who lost his parents to that mad man. The wizards and witches kept the house where their saviour had saved the day as a monument. There hadn't stepped in twenty years a person into the house, but this night was different.

This night, a night so different as the day twenty years ago, but at the same time so the same, the house had a visitor. A visitor who hadn't been there in twenty years, but now had finally the courage to visit the house where he had an amazing life, it was very short, but it had been the best time of his life, a life with his parents.

A young man stood in the middle of a room, where he had slept as a child, he could still see where his mother had fallen all those years ago. Next to him there was a small fire burning, keeping the young man warm, the light creating shadows on the man's face with brilliant emerald green eyes and pitch black hair. The eyes who long ago had life in them, they had lost all the pit and life they once held, now they were dull and lifeless. The eyes of a man who went through hell and was still living in it.

He stood in front of the fire in silence, pain cursing through his heart remembering what the war had cost him, what the war had cost the world; his family, his friends... all the people he ever loved, all the people he would have happily sacrificed his own life for, but what didn't happen. He survived and he had watched all the people who he cared about got slaughtered by Lord Voldemort.

The man closed his eyes, behind his eyes the pictures of the war flashing behind his eyelids, he could never forget the war, he couldn't and he wouldn't, he needed to forget the pain and suffering, but remember all the sacrifices and friends he had lost, a fine line he was walking.

The war had lasted a lot longer than he had thought it would have been. It all changed that day in his sixth year, the day Albus Dumbledore had been killed. Voldemort changed his plans and took control of the ministry almost completely. Hogwarts was his next target, but the castle fought with all her might back. She fought back with everything she had, but in the end she could not win, she fell four months after Albus's death, not longer be able to fight the daily attacks by the Death Eaters and the dark creatures, the werewolves, the dementors. She had been weakened by the death of her Headmaster and she hadn't been able to recover from that blow.

The day Hogwarts fell, it was horrible. So many deaths, so many innocent lives lost. Almost all the members of his adoptive family, the Weasleys had been killed. The only survivors had been Ron and Ginny and that was only because the survivors from the battle had seen in that they were fighting for a lost cause and had apparated away from the battle, taking as many students and adults with them to regroup. A lot survived, but so many lost their life that day.

The battle had been brutal, the Death Eaters hadn't have any mercy that day. Almost 500 students, from the age eleven until seventeen, had been killed. Some of the professors who had stayed back to protect the students had also been killed, such as Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape. He had see those deaths, Minerva fell because of Voldemort himself. She had been trying to save some first year Gryffindors who had taken a hit from some rocks, but before she had been able to reach them, she was hit in the chest with a Diffindo, severing her upper body from the lower body, her eyes still full with determination until they dulled out.

Filius had been protecting his students, duelling with 10 Death Eaters at the same time. He may have been small, but he was a duelling master and he had become deadly with his wand. He had taken down many Death Eaters, but one of the students he had been trying to protect with his life, had betrayed the others and he took a hit in the back, causing him to slow down for a moment, that moment was all that the Death Eaters needed to kill the Charms professor, his face full shock one of his Ravenclaws had betrayed the light to join the Dark, the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Severus, after Dumbledore death, had turned his back on the Dark and was cleared from the murder charge he had been facing after killing Dumbledore. He had testified he and Albus had been working with each other for a long time and it was all Albus's plan all along to have Severus kill him to get him in favour with Voldemort, but Voldemort had found out the truth and Severus escaped with his left arm cut. The Light welcomed him back, first with some suspicion, but that changed quickly after they saw the real man. At the battle Severus had been battling Voldemort and he lost his concentration for a moment when Voldemort used a first year Slytherin to stop a curse from Severus. The girl died and then Severus had been taken with Voldemort, dying a horrible death.

After Hogwarts had fallen, Voldemort went to conquer the rest of the country, he destroyed everything, everyone who tried to stop him. He took the country with violence and destroyed everything in his path. Most people had given up hope that they would ever be free again, had given hope that someone could stop him, but there were a few people who fought against the Death Eaters, against Voldemort.

The Order of the Phoenix had been disbanded after Dumbledore's death, they didn't have a leader anymore. Most of the order gave hope up with the rest of the people, but there were a few of the old gang who still fought, fought to defeat the greatest evil on the planet. Most of those people were old friends of him and he had to watch them fall one by one before Voldemort.

His power became greater and greater, but then there had a small light in the darkness, seven years after Hogwarts had fallen. They had found something they could try to finish the job and save the rest of Great-Britain. He had gone with the last of his friends to Voldemort's lair, to try to destroy him, but it hadn't worked. He had come together with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny, the last of his friends he had left and who hadn't left him all this time. The spell they had found, said it could destroy a man touched by Dark magic, but before he could finish the spell he had been saying, he and his friends had been overpowered and he was forced to stop the spell, making it so that the spell couldn't be used again on Voldemort, the spell could only be used once on a person.

He had been restrained and he was thrown before Voldemort's feet and he had to watch how the Death Eaters tortured his friends and eventually killed them. He had to watch how the men raped Hermione, Luna and Ginny several times, before they were released and found comfort in death by an Avada Kedavra. At the same time he had to hear the screams from Ron and Neville who were getting tortured with Crucio, and after they had been broken, tortured into insanity just like Frank and Alice Longbottom, they found relief in a painless death by an Avada Kedavra.

After that their bodies had been thrown on one big pile and he had been thrown next to it, facing Voldemort who had been smiling the whole time the screams had lasted. He had tears falling down when he had seen his last friends on one big pile, he had felt the loneliness, but that changed quickly after he saw the Death Eaters spit on his friends bodies, harming and cutting their bodies after death. He was so angry, he felt such rage. He had always hidden his true magic, never comforting with all the power he know there was deep inside of him. He had never been able to reach it completely, but now it was different. He had reached it.

The ropes who had bound him, snapped and they fell on the ground. He stood up, his eyes flowing with power and he broke loose, his magic broke loose. With one big scream he released all his magic, causing everything and everyone to be completely destroyed by his magic. He had done it, seven years after Hogwarts had fallen, he had finally completed the prophecy and he had killed Voldemort.

He had won, but he didn't feel any better. He felt only worse. There was nothing left for him only more. He had lost all his loved ones, before he had killed Voldemort. He had found the power the Dark Lord didn't have too late. Dumbledore had been right, it had been love all the time. His love for his loved ones who ultimately had released his magic and had killed Voldemort. He had found out too late, he had failed them, all his friends, the world.

He had saved the world, but there was nobody left, Nobody, everybody was dead, because he was too weak, too dumb. If he had done better in his studies, if he could let go of the things his relatives had taught him sooner, if he had studied Occulemency better, if he had just tried harder than he had done, he could have changed the outcome for the better, he could have saved hundreds if not thousands of innocents. He was tired, so tired, he had nothing left to live for.

He looked at his body, he was bare-chested and he could see the many scars he had collected over the scars. Some of his muggle life, some he could gotten in his school days and some he had received from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He run a finger over his scars on his chest and some on his arms. He followed the lines of the word 'FREAK' in his flesh, when he looked into the mirror behind him so that he could see his back.

He wanted to end it, the pain and suffering he was experiencing and what he had experienced over the years. Nobody would miss him, there was nobody left to miss the real him, not the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-Voldemort-Again. He was tired of that title, the title he felt he could never live up, he wanted to die, just as Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans, godson of Sirius Black, nephew of Remus Lupin and friend of many others.

He took one last look around in the house where it all started, it was only fair it would end there also. He took his wand out of his wand holster and said the final words he thought he would say ever in his life, 'Avada Kedavra' and he knew nothing more, he fell to the ground, his magic spreading everywhere, breaking the spell who was on the house and revealing to the Muggles in the street who were walking by the last place where the hero of the war was alive.

Harry James Potter died at night, leaving behind a dark world, not knowing where he would end up, but it would be better than the world he had left behind. Better indeed, on the background there was a small girl giggling, her voice like the wind. "Don't worry Harry Potter, it will be alright in a moment"

Leaving behind a small trail of white lines, who connected every person to this one person, their Fate.

**Hello everyone, if you are reading this, it means you have reached the end of the first rewritten chapter of my story. I hoped you have liked it. I am still searching for a Beta, so if someone has interest, please send it to me in a review or PM.**

**Have a great night and I hope you have seen the sun like I have today. If not, if you have a moment tomorrow, go outside and enjoy the sunlight. It is wonderful. Here in the Netherlands it is 22 degrees, lovely with a small breeze.**

**MonkeyDLuffy1512**


	2. Chapter 1: a surprising meeting

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

'Talk talk'= normal thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters out of the universe.**

**Here is then the first official rewritten chapter of my story. I have changed in here several things. I have put in here my original idea for the story, that I later changed, but I now changed back because it would fit the story better, giving some better understanding for later in the story. I have also removed some gifts of Harry, here and in the chapter with Gringotts. Like I said before, in this version is Harry powerful, but not super powerful like in the first version.**

**Hope you will like the differences and I wish you a nice read.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1: An surprising meeting

The first feeling Harry felt was confusion. He could feel the ground underneath him, so different from the floor in the house where he had killed himself. He could hear himself breath and he could feel his magic deep inside of him. He opened his eyes, blinding himself from the white light his eyes were suddenly exposed to. He blinked several times to let his eyes give the time to get used to the light. After he could open his eyes without experiencing pain, he saw he was inside a very white room.

He got up from the ground and he looked around. It was just a white room, there was no furniture of anything in the room. It was a very strange room. He also saw he had now some robes on, which was also very strange, when he had killed himself he had been bare chested.

Was this Hell or Heaven?

"It is neither, Mister Potter" said a dark voice behind him.

He turned quickly around and saw a tall dark person with a black clock and a hood, so he couldn't see his face, standing behind him, together with a small girl who had also a hood on, but hers was white, as white as the room she was standing in.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Do you really not know the answer at that answer, Mister Potter?" he replied.

"You are Death" answered Harry after a few minutes thinking, "But I don't know who she is."

Death nodded. "Mister Potter, do you believe in a higher power who has written out everything that you do, some call it Fate?"

"I don't know. I hope not, Fate would be really cruel if this was always supposed to happen."

"I wondered what you would say, mister Potter," said the young girl with a big smile, "No wonder, the future that happened was never supposed to happen. I have to confess I have been sloppy in my duties as Fate and I haven't checked on my people in a long time. Your fate was very different from the fate you have endured. That is the reason I will here. I am explain it later, but it seems like Death here wants to say something."

"Back to your question, mister Potter, you wondered what this place is. Some people think it is Heaven, some people think this is Hell, but like I said it is neither, it is the place between life and death."

"Why am I here?" asked Harry confused.

"You are here, because you died as the Master of Death. Because of that, you would be able to appear here and because Fate here felt sorry for the things you have been through, she decided she would help you in a special way."

"What?"

"Together with her I am able to give you two options. The first option is that you will go to the afterlife, where you can see all your loved ones back together. You will be with them for eternally. The second option you can go back to a special moment in your life and live your life again with all the knowledge and powers you have now, living the life you were always was supposed to live. I have to remind you with the last option, we can send you only back a few years, not more than fifteen years, further than that is impossible, so you won't be able to save your parents."

Harry's eyes widened. He had been thinking about that the instant he had heard he could go back to the past.

"May I have a moment to think about it?"

"Of course," said Fate, "Take your time."

Harry closed his eyes and thought about his two options. If he would chose the first option he could see his parents again, the parents he had always wanted to met. He could also be with his friends, Sirius and Remus, be with the people who saw him as his one person, not as the Boy-Who-Lived. But the second option was also very tempting. He would love to see his parents and friends again, but was the second option not the better one. He would be able to do everything over, he would be able to prevent the second war and he would be able to save a lot of lives, innocent lives. In reality there wasn't a very big decision to make, he would always chose to save the lives of people, Hermione would call it his saving-people-thing.

He opened his eyes and looked at Death and Fate and said "I have decided. I chose the second option and I would like to go back to the moment when I received my first Hogwarts letter."

"Excellent choice" said Death "So what for power do you want?"

"What" said Harry confused. "What do you mean?"

This resulted in Fate slapping Death on his head. "You didn't tell him, you idiot. I will take over. You are clearly not suited for this job. Go take care of that other thing I told you about."

Death huffed and he disappeared in a black cloud of smoke, leaving Harry with his mouth open.

"Don't you know you will catch flies like that?" said Fate amused.

Harry closed his mouth quickly and turned his attention to the girl before him.

"So, like that idiot said. What for powers do you want? Death can give you one power to help you and to apologize for the mess I have made, I will give you something extra. You have already parseltongue, metamorphmagus, true animagus, beastspeaker and empathy. You are also a natural Occulmens and Legilimens. You have also some other ones, who I will keep secret for now. You will found out later."

"What? How can I have all these powers? I didn't had them before. Heck, I don't even know what some are."

"No, you had them before, but because of the abuse you received from your relatives, they never completely surfaced in that time, because your magic wanted to protect you. If you had all those powers, you probably wouldn't have survived the wrath of your uncle and aunt. Your magic blocked them to protect you, the only one who didn't block completely was the parseltongue, because of your band with Voldemort, his soul piece. You are a powerful wizard, more powerful than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined."

This time she laughed when she saw the expression on Harry's face. He could not believe the things she was telling him. It didn't matter. He would believe her soon enough.

"But back to your question. As you already know Parseltongue is the ability to talk with snakes, but what you didn't knew was that you can also cast spells in Parseltongue, who are slightly more powerful than other spells and your healing will be better if you command it in Parseltongue, but the healing must have a snake to work with, otherwise it isn't as effective. Metamorphmagus is a person who has the ability to change parts of their whole body in something else or someone else. A true animagus is a wizard who has the ability to change in every animal possible, even magical creatures. But there is a catch, you can only change into animals you have met and have seen before, your magic needs an example of the animal, otherwise you can't change into that animal. The animals you have seen in this life are included in that, so you would be able to change into a centaur, a snake and a thestral as examples. A beastspeaker is a wizard whom can understand every animal and 'creature' language. You will be able to also speak the language, examples are the ancient language of the goblins, the werewolves when they are changed and the merpeople. Empathy is the ability to feel the emotions of someone else, which will be handy to found out if someone speaks the truth or is the person he/she says who he/she is. Natural Occulmens and Natural Legilimens means that you have naturally Occulemency shields and the ability to do Legillemency very easily. The reason you failed by the way when Severus Snape tried to teach you, was because of the block your magic had placed at it to protect you. By the time you had those lessons, your block was so strong, that it couldn't been broken ever again without damaging your mind."

Harry looked at Fate with a strange face. He had also thought he was too weak to learn Occulemency, but now he found out he had hidden his natural ability just to survive the Dursleys. God, this made him hate his relatives even more. Much would have gone differently if he hadn't done that, he would have been able to save Sirius and not cause his death.

Fate was probably noticing his dark thoughts, because she said

"Not worry about it, it wasn't your fault. This time it will go differently. My power I want to give you is an organized mind. I will change your mind some, so that you will receive something like a photographic memory. Everything you have read, will go in different sections, making sure that with your Occulemency abilities you will be able to check everything and remember everything you want. I have sorted all the information about all your subjects you received on Hogwarts and all the things you learned to defeat Voldemort in your mind, so don't worry about that. All the information you knew this life, you will know in your new life. You are also a balance of power. There isn't such thing as light or dark. There is only your intent, remember that. Have I so answered your questions?

Harry nodded, getting a little bit overwhelmed from all the information he was receiving.

"So back to my question, what do you want as extra power from Death?"

Harry thought about it en than it hit him. "If it is possible, I would like to be a seer."

"It is possible, but why?"

"So that I a reason have, when I predict the 'future' if I want to change something. If somebody asked me question, I can't answer or things I aren't supposed to know, I can say that I saw it in a vision."

"That is a very good idea. I will talk with Death to make you a true seer, that way I will be able to communicate with you and send you information. You will also be in a register in the Department of Mysteries, so that they can't say that you are lying."

Harry felt a tingling on his right hand, where his scar was from all the detentions he had received from Umbitch 'I must not tell ties'

"What is a true seer?" asked Harry, not having heard of that word before.

"A true seer is someone who can see Fate, me. I can communicate with them, they don't know that, but I am able to send them images of someone's Fate, if there is danger of someone changing an important thing in their of someone's else fate. If you encounter something and it is important for you to know, I am also able to send you an image of the past to help you understand and make sure you won't repeat the same mistake."

"Oh, I would be honoured, Madam."

"Oh, stop it with the Madam, My name is Selena" finally removing her hood to reveal a girly face with silver hair and the brightest blue eyes Harry had ever seen in his whole life.

At that moment Death appeared again.

"So, have you chosen something I can give you?"

"Yes, I have chosen to be a true seer."

Death allowed one side of the mouth to curl up, he knew somehow Fate was involved in this. With this power she would be able to keep eyes of the boy, she really must feel guilty if she would go this far for one human boy.

"Very well, you have chosen the ability of a true seer."

Death raised his hands, levelling one at Harry's heart and the other one his forehead and be began chanting in a language Harry didn't have ever heard before. He felt a strange burning, but at the same time comforting feeling flowing through him. It lasted 10 minutes before the feeling disappeared and Death stopped with chanting.

"You are now a true seer and you have a connection with the girlie over there." Pointing to Fate, who was pouting, looking adorable, when she heard that comment.

"Before you go, I have some things to tell you should know. You have probably heard this already, but you will have all your knowledge of the life you have lived until now. Second we will sent your soul back to the moment you received your first Hogwarts letter. That means you won't be a Horcrux anymore, because on this moment your soul is completely your own. You will still be able to get visions from Voldemort and get a warning when he is near, because of your seer abilities and your empathy abilities. You won't be able to feel the pain who was always there when you visited Voldemort's mind. As last thing I have chosen my own thing I wanted to give you. You are the Master of Death and you will still be back there. You will have the Elder Wand and the Stone with you and you will receive the Cloak later this year. Albus Dumbledore will still have his wand, but that won't be the true Elder Wand. He doesn't lose his powers, but only you will have the true power of all three Hallows. I have also chosen to give you some protectors."

"What do you mean, protectors?" said Harry confused.

"I mean that two of your friends are very annoying and they have bugged me since the moment they died, so I am sending these annoying people with you in the past. They will also have all their knowledge of this life and they will make sure you won't fail. I know you would probably have tried to protect them by keeping them away from you, but you need their friendship, Harry Potter, or you will fail again."

"Who are they?"

"Do you really have to ask?" heard Harry behind him. Harry stiffened. He must been dreaming, the last time he had heard that voice, still haunted his nightmares. That voice that had been screaming the last time he had heard it, his best friend's voice.

He turned around and saw Ron and Hermione behind him. He could not believe it. When Hermione opened her arms to indicate she wanted a hug from him, he ran to them and hugged them with all his life. He felt the arms around him tighten and he could feel the wetness from the tears of his best friends, fall on his robes. For a few minutes they just stood like there, not wanting to let go.

After a few minutes, they heard Death clear his throat and they broke away from each other, but the moment the hug ended, Ron latched on his right arm and Hermione latched on his left arm, both not wanting to let Harry go.

"I really don't want to break up this happy moment, but you have to go now."

He waved his hand and suddenly there appeared a train rails with a black train on it, ready to go. The trio walked to the train, Harry thanking both Death and Fate for the opportunity. Before the door closed behind them, there was another bright light in the room. There had appeared a woman in the room with dark blue long hair and silvery eyes. She had blue robes and around her neck there hang a hourglass.

"You will need my help for this next stage. Because Death and Fate has already given you something, I will also give you something before you go. I will give you a connection and the ability to truly be a pack. I am Time, and I will wish you luck, Harry Potter. Don't fail, Time won't change a second time."

The door closed with a wave of Time's hand and for a moment nothing appeared. Then suddenly it felt like they were pulled backwards, the force was so big, the trio could not stand the force. They fell in the darkness, but this time Harry know, he was going to change everything. He would save innocent lives. He embraced his darkness, so different from the first darkness he felt when he died. He couldn't wait to show the Wizarding World the true Harry Potter.

**Thanks for reading and I wish everyone a nice day/night. I hope you will sent reviews to tell me about the changes I have made, do you like them or hate them? Have a great day/ night and I hope everyone is happy.**

**MonkeyDLuffy1512**


	3. Chapter 2 Privet Drive 4

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

"Talk talk"= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

'Talk talk' = normal thoughts of people

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or the universe, they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**In this chapter there are some small changes, I have made it so that it reads what easier. I have especially checked the grammar, if there are still mistakes, please tell me and I can correct them. I hope you like the new ending and I hope that you will leave some reviews. At the end I will explain why this chapter is so late.**

Chapter 3: Privet Drive 4

Harry felt the odd feeling of laying on something very uncomfortable. He blinked to allow his eyes to get used to the darkness where he found himself in. After a few minutes his eyes were back to normal and he saw that he was into his old cupboard, a place where he hadn't been in the last seven years. He couldn't help but to be excited, he was really back.

He knew they needed to do some serious planning to survive and to prevent the second war. He was thinking about what Time had said. She had said she would give them a connection and the ability to be a pack. The first thing what came to mind when he heard the word pack was Moony, he always mentioned his pack, a wolves thing he would call it.

Harry was also thinking about Ron and Hermione and how to contact them, before to his utterly surprise he could Ron and Hermione in his mind, talking.

He could barely hear them, so he thought one clear thought.

_Ron, Hermione can you hear me?_

_Yes, _heard he back from Hermione.

Ron thought_ yes, this is wicked, mate. _

_Yes, so can we do all our planning, _thought Hermione.

Harry thought of something. He didn't want to be in Gryffindor this time. He wanted to be in Slytherin. He knew that some of the Slytherins had only become Death Eaters, because they didn't have another choice in the matter. Dumbledore wasn't the greatest when it was going over Slytherins and most Slytherins would not follow a Gryffindor, and so Dumbledore. If he was a Slytherin, he could show them there was another choice than only Dumbledore or Voldemort and he could try to show the other Houses that Slytherin wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

He told this to Hermione and Ron. Hermione agreed with him. It would give him a opportunity to prevent more Death Eaters who were forced in submission and as extra one, people wouldn't give him as much attention as before. He would have the reputation of a Slytherin, the rest wouldn't mess with him the same way as they did before.

_So we have to convince the hat to put us three in Slytherin. _

_WHAT, _thought Harry._ WHAT DO YOU MEAN US THREE? YOU WILL NOT GO IN SLYTHERIN WITH ME!_

_Yes we will go with you, _said Ron and Hermione together.

_It is not safe for you two, especially for you Hermione. You are a muggleborn, they will hate you because of your blood._

_I will manage, _thought Hermione.

_So, it is a deal, we will go down in the pit of the snakes, _thought Ron

_Ehh, do I have a choice?_

_NO, _heard he Ron and Hermione thinking.

_Oké, it is a deal, tell me when you two go to Diagon Alley and I will meet you there. I have to go, my Aunt will call me soon. Bye_

_Bye, Harry_

_Don't worry, mate, you will be free soon._

And Harry didn't hear Hermione and Ron only more. He heard his Aunt screaming that he had to wake up, so that he could cook breakfast for his family. He heard the locks open and he climbed out of the cupboard. He winced when he felt the fresh wounds he had received. It was still his punishment from Dudley's birthday, from the stunt he had pulled with the glass of the snake tank. He dulled the pain and he walked, with some difficulty with his twisted ankle, to the kitchen to begin breakfast for his relatives.

He cooked some bacon with eggs and toast. He also served coffee for his uncle, tea for his aunt and orange juice for his cousin. Just at the moment he was finished his uncle walked in, closely followed by Dudley. They sat on table and Harry stood, waiting for them to finish their meal, while chanting in his mind 'It will be over soon, soon. Hang on until then. It will be soon' over and over. He was allowed a small piece of toast and a glass of water, before his uncle told him to get the mail, which was just delivered.

He walked out of the kitchen to the front door and he found with the post his Hogwarts letter. He quickly put his letter to a small crack in his cupboard and walked back to the kitchen to give his uncle the bill and the postcard of Marge.

After his uncle had read the mail, he was given a very long list with chores he had to finish before his uncle returned home from his work, which was almost impossible even with three people working constantly at the list. After the house was empty after Vernon had gone to his work, Petunia went shopping and Dudley had been invited to go with some friends to see a movie, Harry quickly cooked something better for him to eat. It was one of his last days here, he needed to eat properly for his next business.

After he had eaten a proper breakfast, he walked back to his cupboard and removed his letter out of the envelope. He scanned the letter and he saw it was the same letter he had gotten last time

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

He checked the second piece of parchment and he took a look what he all needed for his first year. It was fourteen years ago he had been in his first year and he had forgotten what he exactly needed for his lessons, especially which books he needed to get for his lessons. He looked at the list and after he had read the letter, he had remembered what he needed for this school year. He was also planning to go to muggle London to get himself some new clothes, he really was not walking around in those rags for any moment longer than he would have.

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope set**_

_**1 brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

He wrote his answer.

_**Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

_**I am pleased to say that I will be attending Hogwarts. My aunt Petunia told me that my mother and father maybe left a vault for me at Gringotts. If that is true, would you please sent the key to me? **_

_**Harry James Potter**_

He reread the short letter one time before he found it right. He walked to the door, checking if he could see a owl anywhere near the door. He had to hurry, Petunia could return at any moment. He opened the door when he saw something sitting on the fence before the house. He saw a normal small brown owl sitting, watching him with big yellow eyes.

'Let's see if I truly can speak with animals' and he called to the owl.

~ Hallo, can you hear me? ~, hearing some hoots coming out of his mouth.

~Yes, I can~ He heard the owl hooting back ~ You are a Beastspeaker, aren't you~

~Yes, I am. Would you take my answer back to Hogwarts, please?~

~ Of course, young speaker. Maybe I will see you some day at Hogwarts, bye~

Harry attached the letter to the owl's leg and he watched how the owl flew away, long after the owl wasn't visible anymore he watched the clear blue sky.

He walked back inside and began his chores. He had discovered in his future/past that he could do wandless magic, it took him several tries, before he could get that same feeling he felt when he did his magic and so he began to do his chores, listening carefully to the front door if Petunia wasn't returning and saw him do magic. He had found out the Ministry could only trace his wand after he had brought one. He also had found the Elder Wand and the Stone in his pocket, which he had hidden in his cupboard. He knew the Ministry couldn't trace that wand, but he also knew he was more powerful than before and he really didn't wanted to blow up the house when he overpowered a simple spell. He would try the magic on Hogwarts when he would have time to practice his spells. The Stone he had put in a small bag which was tied to a piece of leather and that was around his neck, wearing it like a sort of necklace.

The next few days spent Harry thinking about his plans and doing his chores with the help from his wandless magic. He could feel his magic in himself, he felt whole for the first time in his life, it was probably because he wasn't hiding his magic anymore and blocking it. He loved it. For the first time in the time he had spent with the Dursleys he was pain free, he had healed the wounds of the belt with the limited knowledge he knew of the last war and he had even healed his twisted ankle, so that he could properly walk without pain. When he had free time, he was in the library, reading some books which were always denied for him, the fairy tales and the tales about magic. After discovering magic, his imagination became only bigger than before and he wanted to have something off a childhood before he went to Hogwarts.

5 days after he sent the answer back to Hogwarts, he got the reply. He opened the letter and it said.

_**Dear mister Potter,**_

_**Your aunt was right. Your parents did leave you a vault when they died. I have included the key to your vault. I knew your parents very well, and I hope they will live on in you. I also have included your train ticket to Hogwarts. It is on King Cross Station. Your Aunt knows where you must go.**_

_**I will see you on September the first at Hogwarts**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

He looked in the envelope and he saw the golden key for his vault and the train ticket to the platform nine and three quarters. He didn't stop the small sound of excitement which was coming out of his mouth, he was finally going to his real home.

He sent a telepathic thought to Hermione and Ron. He had thought about it and he figured out it wouldn't be very smart to met in Diagon Alley. They weren't supposed to know each other yet and it would raise questions they couldn't answer. He knew if he saw them again, he probably would hug the life out of them again and that would be better if nobody could see them. Hermione and Ron were agreeing at first, but after a while they both saw the truth of his statement. It would be better if they met on the train in a compartment where nobody could see them. They were only sad they wouldn't see each other for other few months before the Hogwarts Express would leave, but Harry said they would have enough time for that in the future. He said goodbye to the others and he prepared his plan.

He wanted to leave that day immediately, but he also felt the Slytherin inside of him wanting some revenge. It was close to the time for lunch and he knew all his relatives would be there to eat at home. It was Friday and that was Vernon's free day. The night before Vernon had visited his cupboard again and he had been dragged out, enduring another beating for the day. He walked with another limp, this time his right leg was injured, his ribs had been bruised and his back and chest were full with new wounds of the belt or Vernon's favorite nowadays his belt buckle.

He sent his magic to his wounds and felt the pain leave his body. He needed to go to work. He packed everything in a bag which he had stolen from Dudley. The Stone he had around his neck, the Elder Wand safely in his pocket. He took with him some trophies he had won before he learned his lesson not to beat Dudley in anything, his broken toys he had saved after Dudley was done with them, his art supplies, who were really just old paper and some small pencils and his most important treasure, his old blue baby blanket, which his parents had bought for him.

After he had packed his bag, he put it in the kitchen in a place where the Dursleys would ignore it, but where he could quickly take it. He began cooking the last meal for his family. He used his magic to bake pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs and some toast with butter. He also made coffee, tea and fresh orange juice and after that was done, he finished it with the finishing touch. He put a spell on the food, so that the Dursleys would smell like they had been rolling in crap for some weeks. He also put a mild compulsion charm on the food, so that they would have no choice but to eat the food and drink up the drinks.

He was after all the son, the godson and nephew from the Marauders. It was in his genes to create mischief. He knew that his relatives deserved much more, but it had been so long ago for him, he had forgotten about them a long time ago. It didn't matter anymore.

When the Dursleys came downstairs to eat their lunch, they were shocked. The whole table was full with several dishes. They had never seen the table so full. His uncle eyes immediately tried to find him and he stepped out of the shadows, showing himself

"What is this, boy?" said Vernon, his face slowly becoming purple. He really didn't like surprises and especially if they came of Harry himself.

Harry ignored the vein, who looked ready to burst, on Vernon's slowly purple turning face and said calmly.

"I have cooked this, because it is a special day today."

"What is there so special on?" said Vernon, getting more purple at each word he spoke.

"Today is the day I will forever leave Privet Drive 4."

"What?!" screamed Petunia loudly

"You heard me, Petunia. I am leaving. I have been told the truth and I am leaving. I have cooked this meal because it is the last time you will see me. I hope you will never have the displeasure of meeting me again after this day, otherwise you won't like the results. Goodbye and Farewell."

He walked to the front door, grabbing his bag out of his hiding place from behind the plant and he took his wand, summoning the Day Bus on the doorstep of Privet Drive 4. He had worn one of Dudley's hoodie, so that he could hide his scar. He was greeted by the conductor of the day bus and paid eleven sickles to get on the bus to Diagon Alley. The sickles had magically appeared in his cupboard a day again, when he was in a vision, hearing Fate saying that he would need that for the next day.

He didn't look back to the house where he had lived for 10 miserable years, he just wanted to leave behind that horrible life. He smiled a little when he thought of his prank, the Dursleys wouldn't know what hit them, that was the danger of pissing off the heir of the Marauders.

He leaned back on his chair when he was seated by the man and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes he was woken by the man who had greeted him at the steps of the day bus and said they were by the Leaky Cauldron, where he could go to Diagon Alley.

Harry thanked them for the ride and he jumped off the bus, watching it disappear in a blink of an eye, off to the next destination. He walked into the old bar, greeting the bartender and ask if he could open the entrance of the Diagon Alley.

Tom said "Of course, lad."

He walked to the entrance and tapped the wall with his wand, revealing the Diagon Alley in all his glory.

"Here you go, lad."

"Thanks, sir"

And Harry walked into the Diagon Alley, let the fun begin.

**A.n Here we are by the ending of this chapter. Hope you have enjoyed it. I am very sorry, I know I promised this chapter sooner, but School was killing me, I had two projects and three exams, I have finished two of them and the next one is tomorrow, but I really wanted to give you guys the next chapter. The next chapter will be just as normal up on Sunday, hope you have a great Wednesday and I will see you by the next chapter Sunday**

**Greetings from MonkeyDLuffy1512**


	4. Chapter 3 Gringotts

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

"Talk talk"= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

'Talk talk'= thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Another rewritten chapter, Hope you will enjoy it. There are some serious changes in this chapter, but you have to read it to know the differences. I hope you will enjoy the chapter and I will see you at the end.**

Chapter 4: Gringotts

Harry saw the wonder of the Diagon Alley again. The last time he had been here, the Alley had been completely destroyed by Voldemort. All the shops has been empty, some of them completely consumed by fires. The first thing he did before he went any further into the Alley, was to take a quick look around to see if there wasn't a person looking at him and then he closed his eyes feeling his magic, willing it to change him. He opened his eyes and conjured a mirror. He had now brown hair with dark brown eyes. He was taller and looked like he was a year of 20.

He walked to Gringotts, his first stop, remembering all the dead goblins he had seen when Voldemort took over the bank with violence. Almost all the goblins had been killed. They hadn't been able to defend the bank completely, the bank fell after two months attack after attack. Harry and his friends had been trying to help, but the goblins had become so suspicious of the wizards they had refused all help Harry and his friends tried to provide. It was a sad day that day.

Harry shook his memories out of his mind and walked into the bank. He walked to the nearest free Goblin teller and he waited until he was spoken to. It was very rude, especially in the Goblin culture to speak before you are spoken to, especially if you wanted some help.

After a few minutes the goblin was finished with his business and the goblin said a little bit more polite than Harry was used to

"What can I do for you?"

Harry took his key out of his bag and he showed it to the goblin, before saying in perfect Gobbledegook "May you gold always flow and may your family profit. I want to see my vault please and do a heritance test, please."

The goblin was surprised to hear the official Goblin greet in perfect Gobbledegook from a wizard and such a young one. He replied quickly with " May fortune serve you well. I am surprised. Not many wizard know the official goblin greet and less use it when they greet us. How did you know, if I may ask?" still speaking in Gobbledegook to see how much Harry knew about the language.

"You may ask, I know because a gift. I can speak every language there is, every human language, every beast language, every 'creature' language. Every one." Said Harry smiling, knowing exactly what the goblin had been trying to do.

"That's a special gift, mister ..."

"It's just Harry, sir"

"Don't call me sir, the name is Scrapbeak. You wanted to do a heritance test and visit your vault?"

"Yes, I had a vision I should be here to discover something important." The truth was, he had really received a vision when he had closed his eyes in the Day Bus. The only thing he found out that he was going to Gringotts and that he would find out something important if he did the heritance test, but he didn't knew what. So he went here, but even if he didn't had gotten the vision, he would have still have gotten here, but he probably wouldn't have asked for the heritance test.

"You had a vision?" asked Scrapbeak curiously

"Yes, sometimes I have visions and every single one came true."

"Interesting , but back to your request. Follow me."

Scrapbeak stood up and walked to the offices behind his desk. They walked past fifteen offices, until they came to the office with the name Scrapbeak on the door. They walked inside. Scrapbeak disappeared to an another door and came back with a bowl and a silver knife. Then he said

"You have to drop 10 drops of blood in this bowl."

Before Harry took the knife and cut in his finger, he said

" I am wearing a disguise now, because it is difficult to shop when you are my age and me. I will drop it if you promise not to tell anyone, except the goblins in this bank and the people you trust."

Scrapbeak says

" You have my word as a goblin."

Harry removes his glamour and the only reaction from Scrapbeak to a eleven-years-old Harry Potter sitting in his office is the twitching of his eyebrows. He dropped ten drops in the bowl and saw a parchment appearing in the bowl. The goblin took it and gave it to Harry. It read

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Father: James Potter (decreased)**

**Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans ( decreased)**

**Godfathers : Sirius Black ( Azkaban)**

**Severus Snape**

**Godmothers: Alice Longbottom (st. Mongolis)**

** Minerva McGonagall**

**Heir of : Potter**

** Gryffindor**

** Slytherin **

** Hufflepuff**

** Ravenclaw**

**Powers: Parseltongue (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Metamorphmagus (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** True animagus (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** True seer (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Beastspeaker (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Empath (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Natural Occulmens (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Natural Legilimens (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Aura Sight (blocked by Albus Dumbledore on November 1 1981)**

** Teleportation (blocked by Albus Dumbledore on November 1 1981)**

** Magic ( blocked for 75% by Albus Dumbledore)**

** Knowledge (blocked for 65% by Albus Dumbledore)**

Harry looked shocked at this list. He was the heir to all the four founders of Hogwarts. He was the heir of Hogwarts. He gave the list to Scrapbeak. He read the list and said

"These vaults aren't in use since hundreds of years and that are very useful powers."

"Do you know what my blocked powers are?"

"Yes, Aura sight is the ability to see aura's around people. You begin with red-orange-yellow-light blue- dark blue- light green- dark green- purple- black- silver- golden- platinum-white and teleportation is a way to transport yourself from one place to another place in a few seconds. It is different from apparition, it won't have the same side effects like apparition and there is no danger of splinching yourself. You just disappear on one place and appear in the next place, like you have just walked through a door. Do you want to visit your vault?"

"No, I want all my powers and magic unblocked. Can you do that?"

"Yes, we can, but it will cost 200 Galleons. Is it oké, Harry?"

"Yes, can we do it right now?"

"We can, follow me."

Harry walked after Scrapbeak in a sort of dark room. He was told that he should go stand in the middle in the circle. He stood there and Scrapbeak began chanting in Goblin language. Harry felt his magic freeing itself. He felt more power in his veins, in his magical core. He felt smarter. Everything made more sense now. After 10 minutes it was done. He looked at Scrapbeak and saw that his aura was a mix from light and dark green. He then looked at his own. He blinked to made sure what he saw was true. He saw the most pure colour white he ever had see as his own aura.

Harry walked back to the office where he first was.

"I would like to see my parents Will, Scrapbeak."

Scrapbeak nodded and said "I thought you would like that, so I have taken it out of our archives. He gave the parchment to Harry and Harry read it

**In the event of our deaths we, James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, say this is our last will.**

**To Remus Lupin, we give 7.5 million Galleons and the Shell Cottage in Wales. We know it is a perfect place to stay for once in the month. We have upgraded it, so it will be safe. Remus buy a lot of new clothes and make sure you will live your life. Find someone to love. We also want you to name you the honourable uncle of Harry. We can't make it official, because your 'furry little problem'. Make sure Harry knows us and don't forget us. Mischief Managed.**

**To Sirius Black, we give 7.5 million Galleons. We know that you don't need it, but we want to give it to you, because you are a brother and a friend to us. Don't feel guilty. If we are dead, it means Peter betrayed us. Don't blame yourself, because you were the one who suggested it. It was our decision to trust Peter and not yours. Take care of Harry and don't do anything rash. Mischief Managed. **

**To Peter Pettigrew, we leave nothing. You betrayed us. We thought we could trust you. May you rot in Hell. **

**To Severus Snape, we give 5 million Galleons and a cheque of 1.5 million Galleons to buy any potions ingredients you want. I (James) also want to apologize for the way I acted on school. It was wrong and I regret everything I and the Marauders did to you. I hope you will forgive me and won't take it out on our son Harry. I ( Lily) want to say that I have forgiven you for the name you called me at the end of fifth year. James told me what they did and I know it hurt your pride. I know your home life was not ideal, but I hope you will have a good life. Take care of my son , Sev.**

**To Harry Potter, we leave everything else. We want to emancipate you, when you read this, the goblins know about it. You have access to all the Potter Vaults and you can go to one of the many properties the Potters own. Live your life and don't let it by lead by Voldemort or Dumbledore. **

**Under no circumstances is Harry be left by my sister Petunia Dursley and/or her husband Vernon Dursley. We want to appoint the guardians in this following order.**

** Sirius Black**

** Alice Longbottom Minevra McGonagall Severus Snape**

**If Harry can't go to the guardians we have appointed for some reason, he will go to any lovely wizarding family.**

When he had read his parents Wills, he needed a moment to progress everything. He had two godfathers and two godmothers and two of them were two former/future professors. That was surprising. Scrapbeak cleared his throat and said

"Your parents also left those two letters for you." handing Harry two letters. He opened the first one with trembling hands, his parents had left him something.

**Dear baby boy**

**Know I will always love you. If I died to protect you, I am glad. It is a mother's wish to also protect her child of danger, if I have died remember that I will always be with you and I will always love you, my little boy. You have your father's appearance, but my personality. Learn well, but make friends. Be brave, but also be safe. Use cunning, but turn not dark. Be loyal, but trust not everyone.**

**Goodbye my Harry**

**Loves**

**Your mother**

He didn't stop the single tear who was falling out of his right eye. After he had read the first letter, he opened the second one, the one he knew now was from his father.

**Dear Prongslet,**

**If you are reading this, it means your mother and I have died. I only have one thing I have to say. Don't worry. Have fun. Make sure you will continue the Marauder's way. In one of the vaults are all the journals of the Marauders. Read them and continue our work. Make people laugh, but don't become a bully like we did.. that will be my only regret if I die before I can correct that. Learn good, but have fun. Be brave, but don't kill yourself. Use cunning, but you don't let it control you. Be loyal, but only to your true friends and family.**

**Mischief managed **

**Prongs, your Father**

Harry wiped the rest of tears away who had fallen during the moment he had read the letter. He would make this parents proud. He looked at Scrapbeak and said

"I would like to know how much I have and which properties I own."

"I thought you would like that, so I had the list prepared, while you was reading the will. Here you go.

**Potter trust vault**

**1 million Galleons, 1 million Sickles and 1 million Knuts**

**Potter main vault**

**Liquid assets: 50 million Galleons, 36 million Sickles and 20 million Knuts**

**Non-liquid assets: personal items, jewellery and books**

**Gryffindor vault**

**Liquid assets:75 million Galleons, 40 million Sickles and 19 million Knuts**

**Non-liquid assets: personal items, jewellery and books**

**Slytherin vault **

**Liquid assets:80 million Galleons, 21 million Sickles and 16 million Knuts**

**Non-liquid assets: person items, jewellery and books**

**Ravenclaw vault**

**Liquid assets:60 million Galleons, 30 million Sickles and 27 million Knuts**

**Non-liquid assets: personal items, jewellery and books**

**Hufflepuff vault**

**Liquid assets:55 million Galleons, 55 million Sickles and 31 million Knuts**

**Non-liquid assets: personal items, jewellery and books**

**Total**

**Liquid assets:321 million Galleons, 183 million Sickles and 114 million Knuts**

**Properties**

**Potter Manor ( under Fidelius charm)**

**Cottage in Godric's Hollow**

**Villa in Barcelona, Spain**

**House in NY, USA**

**Castle in Norway **

**House in Miami, USA**

**Hogwarts( 100% heir of all four founders)**

Harry looked shocked at this. He was rich, he was bloody rich. He just looked at Scrapbeak with a face of disbelief. Scrapbeak laughed at the sight.

"I am rich, I am very rich." stammered Harry

"Yes, you are the most wealthiest person in this bank and probably the world . But on to business. Your parents wished that you become emancipated. You will be a legal adult in the law and you could use magic, without alerting the ministry. You also have access to all your vaults. Do you want it?"

" Yes" said Harry without thinking about it for a second.

"Excellent" said Scrapbeak and pulled a file with papers out a drawer. He gave them to Harry with a quill. Harry signed them and he was legally an adult now.

Scrapbeak pulled a little box out another drawer and said "In this are your rings. The box will only open, if they will find you are worthy of them and if you fully accept them."

Harry inhaled an deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought about his parents and the houses and Hogwarts. He know that people hated Slytherin, but he would change that. He accepted them all and took the box. He opened it and saw five rings in the box.

The first was a golden ring with the letter P. There sat a beautiful emerald as stone on with one phoenix and a griffin embedded in the stone. He took the ring and put it on his right index finger. There was a beautiful golden glow and the ring shrank to fit his finger.

He did the same with the other rings, only the Gryffindor ring was gold with a red stone with a lion embedded in the stone. The Slytherin ring was silver with a emerald and a snake embedded. The Ravenclaw was a silver ring with a blue stone with a raven embedded and the Hufflepuff ring was a golden ring with a yellow stone and a badger embedded. The rings melted together to one ring and disappeared from sight.

"Only people which you want to know, they are there, can see them" explained Scrapbeak.

Harry said "I give permission to every goblin to see my rings, not to show I am superior, but to show I trust them."

Scrapbeak stared with shocked eyes at Harry. This young wizard gave permission to every goblin to see his status, because he trusted them. Nobody trusted them. Most wizards thought they were inferior creatures. This young wizard was a special one.

"I would like to know how I am the heir of the four founders."

"I don't know how exactly. I only know that you have received the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff vault because of your father and the Slytherin and Ravenclaw vault because of your mother. Maybe a descendant of the Hufflepuff line married with a descendant of the Gryffindor line. I know the story of your mother being a muggleborn, maybe she was really from a squib line, one from the Ravenclaw and one of the Slytherin line which came out in her. The records from those times were very poorly managed, so we can't be sure for real. Maybe you can found out the truth at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded.

He then said " I would like to see the Potter main vault and the four founders vaults and I would like to start the process of getting my godfather out of Azkaban as soon as possible."

"Of course. Your last request may take some time, the ministry doesn't like it when they are in a bad light, but we will try our utmost best to get your godfather as soon as possible out of the prison Azkaban."

Scrapbeak lead Harry to the carts to take him to his vault. After a few minutes they came to the vault. Scrapbeak said "Lay your right hand to the door and ask permission to enter."

Harry walked to the door, laid this hand on the door and said "I, Harry James Potter, last Potter seek entry to this vault."

The door opened and Harry saw a lot of gold. In the corner he saw some personal items. He walked to them and saw a beautiful trunk. He touched it and saw a vision of his mother putting this trunk in the vault and explaining the options in the trunk. It was a multiple compartment trunk. The first two compartments he could put all his stuff in, he decided one to keep all his school related stuff in and the other more personal valuables. There was also a small study in the trunk, with a kitchen, a living room, a potions lab and a library. He smiled at her sight, taking all the details of her movements in. He opened the trunk with the password and saw the different compartment he could access. He opened the second one where he wanted to put in his stuff, already putting in his bag with the stuff he had taken from the Dursleys.

He left the trunk open and looked around in the vault. He saw his father's journals and put them in the compartment. He also took with him a beautiful glass figurine from a stag, a lily, a grim and a werewolf, his mother's journals, the jewellery which were somehow the engagement/weddings rings of his parents and some personal jewellery from his mother, some swords and daggers and all the books he could find. He also broke the glass figurine of the Rat, he didn't deserved to be called a Marauder. He walked back to Scrapbeak after he had closed the trunk and he had shrunk it with the Elder Wand and said

"Is there a way to have money taken out of my vault, without coming to Gringotts every time?"

"Yes, there is. We have a pouch that we can bind to you and only you. You only have to think about the amount you want and it will appear in the pouch."

"Prefect. I need to go shopping big time and I need much money. Do you also have something like a credit card for the Muggle world to use pounds."

"Yes, we have a credit card like that. The money will get out your vault and will be transformed in pounds. Normally it is 400 Galleons, but for you it is free."

Harry began to protest, but Scrapbeak shook no with his head. "It is a gift, because you said you trusted us and nobody does that. It would be a honour to be your friend."

Harry said "No, it would be my honour to have you as friends" and he bowed to the Goblin.

After the visit to the Potter Main vault the duo went to visit the other vaults Harry had. The first one they visited was the Gryffindor vault. Harry had to do the same thing as by the Potter vault, only this time he had to say Gryffindor behind his name to get access to the vault. Harry ignored the gold there was laying in the vault to check the other items in the vault. On the right side were several shelves with books on it. Harry went to look at them and saw that some were Godric Gryffindor's personal journals and some of them were books about Transfiguration, duelling and weaponry written by the founder of the brave. He decided to take all the books with him, he could learn a lot of them.

He wandered further in the vault. He found Godric Gryffindor old duelling robes and he decided to take those also with him. He found also some jewellery which he took with him and put in the compartment of his trunk.

The next vault he went to was the Slytherin vault. Like before he had to say his name to get access and once again he ignored the money in the vault, walking straight to the books. He found Slytherin's personal journals, books written in Parseltongue about potions, mind magics and the Dark arts and how you could defend yourself against them. He also found several potions journals with potions who were lost to the world, all in parseltongue. He also found books about the use of parselmagic in healing and other fields of magic. He found another trunk, which was filled with rare potions ingredients and he put the books and the trunk with potions ingredients inside his mother's trunk and then he was on his way to the Ravenclaw Vault.

When he arrived into the vault, he walked to the side, he saw some jewellery which he took with him and then he saw several shelves with books. Most of those books were written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, the subjects ranging from Charms to spell crafting and creating runes. He took with them all the books he could found and he also found Rowena's version of the History of Hogwarts and the beauty was that the book was self-updating, so that the book had also the recent history. He found another copy of the same book and thought it was a nice present for Hermione.

The last vault he went to was the Hufflepuff vault. Once again he took with him all the books he could found, most of them were Herbology books and Healing books written by Helga Hufflepuff herself. He also found a receipt book for Healing potions and a guide book for Herbology, there were also multiple copies were from. He thought if he could make friends with Neville he could give the guide book as present and the receipt book could be a gift to Poppy Pomfrey, the nurse of Hogwarts. He also found some nice jewellery and he also took some pieces with him, moving everything to his trunk, which was still the same weight as it started with. Apparently there was more to this trunk than Harry had originally had thought of.

He walked out of the vault and he went with Scrapbeak back in the carts, Scrapbeak making an extra long ride, because he had seen that his young client found the carts a fantastic experience, making his conclusion because of the big smile on Harry's face when they went down, gaining more and more speed. After a ride of thirty minutes, Harry and Scrapbeak went back to his office and after a few more formalities Harry left Gringotts with a lot to think about and the determination to become better to save the world.

**A N Hoped you liked this chapter. Like I said, many changes in this chapter. Please review and I hope to see you next Sunday for the next chapter.**

**Have a great day, **

**Loves MonkeyDLuffu1512**


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

'Talk talk'= normal thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in its universe. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. I have made once again some changes. I hope that the chapter will be read better now, I have had a lot of complaints over this chapter when it was published in the original version. I hope that the chapter is now better received. But enough of my rambling, please enjoy the fifth chapter of the Chance to Change Everything.**

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Before Harry walked outside the bank, he disguised himself once again. He kept his same size, but he had now bright blue eyes with blond hair and he had put a small glamour and a notice-me-not charm on his famous scar, so that it wouldn't get noticed by the people in the alley.

The first thing that Harry wanted to do was to buy a new wardrobe. He refused to walk around in Dudley's old rags for one second more. He went to Madam Malkin 's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hogwarts, dear?" asked Madam Malkin, when he had walked inside the store. Harry nodded. "The most people came much later for all their shopping"

Harry knew that, having noticed the date on the Daily Prophet which he had seen when a wizard had passed him in the street, it was only the first of July**, **but he just shrugged. He didn't wanted to stay any longer by the Dursleys than it had been necessary. She urged Harry to the stool and she began measuring him and after a few minutes she was done.

"All finished, dear" said she, when Harry jumped off the stool.

"Excuse me, I would also like a new wardrobe, besides the Hogwarts pack. For Hogwarts I would like three black plain work robes, one black hat, two pair of dragon hide gloves and 2 winter cloaks, please. Besides that, I would like 5 t-shirts in the colours dark red, dark green, dark blue, brown and black. I would also like two jeans in blue and black, 5 pair black socks, 5 pair underwear, those I would like to be boxers in silk black. I would 2 pair silk pyjamas in black and green and some dress robes, I want one in red with gold lining, one in green with silver lining, one in blue with bronze lining, one in yellow with copper lining and one in black with gold lining."

Madam Malkin was writing like hell. "Is that all, dear?" she asked when she got written down everything.

"No, I want on the red one the Gryffindor chest, one the green one the Slythindor chest, on the blue on the Ravenclaw chest, one the yellow one the Hufflepuff chest and on the black one the Potter chest," With that he sent a mild compulsion charm, so that she wouldn't remember that she had made those robes for him.

"That will be 356 Galleons and 14 Sickles please."

Harry thought about the amount and the money appeared in his money pouch. He gave Madam Malkin the money.

"It will be ready over 4 hours, dear. If you could come back then, I will have everything ready."

Harry thanked the woman and walked out the shop.

The next thing was the bookshop. He went inside and brought all this books for the first year and some extra's. He brought books about the customs and laws of the Wizarding World, Occulemency, Legillemency, Wandless magic, magical creatures, empaths, seers, the fine art of the sword making, potions making and their ingredients. In total he took 40 books from the shop. He went to the counter and paid the amount of 24 Galleons to the assistant.

After that he went to get all his school supplies, he get parchment and quills with ink, he took red, black, green, yellow and blue ink. He went to the apothecary, he brought a basis potions kit for the first year, some extra ingredients to make polyguice potion, the Wolfsbane potions and ingredients for the most healing potions. He needed a lot of that. He brought 2 cauldrons of every size and metal, one for school and one for this private lab, two beautiful sets of crystal phials, two perfect sets of brass scales and two sets of knives in different sizes.

He also brought a beautiful telescope in a leather case and a model of the galaxy, knowing it would be come in handy with the Astronomy lessons.

Now he only needed a wand and pet for school. He went first to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get Hedwig. After 5 minutes he came outside with Hedwig on this shoulder, holding a perch and some owl treats. He told her

~ hey Girl, how are you? ~

~ You are a speaker?~ she replied surprised

~Yes, could you please fly to the Leaky Cauldron, I will go back about one or two hours to finish shopping? ~

~Yes, what would be my name, Master? ~

~Your name is Hedwig and don't call me Master, it is just Harry, Beautiful~

She bite affectionately in his ear and flew away to her destination.

Harry put all his stuff in his mother's truck which he had shrank in Gringotts.

He changed his appearance back to Harry, after he had checked there was nobody around. He wanted to be himself to buy his wand, but also part of the reason was that the disguise wouldn't have worked by Ollivander. That old man could see through almost every disguise and sadly that included his metamorphmagus powers. He walked to Ollivanders: Makers of Find Wands since 382 B.C and went inside. He felt the magic in this shop. It went into his veins, filling him up. He saw Ollivander standing in the corner, but he didn't acknowledged him. He just waited for him to get out, knowing that Ollivander liked to surprise his customers.

" Good afternoon, Mister Potter" he heard behind him. He turned around and said

"Good afternoon, sir. I would like to buy my first wand."

Ollivander looked at him strangely, until he walked to the wall full with boxes with wands. It went the same as the first time. The one after the other wand was wrong. He went to 50 wands, until he saw his wand. He took it from Ollivander, but it didn't feel great.

"It is better than the others, but I feel like there is something missing in it." Said Harry

"It is a partially match then, I think I need to change the wand to make it perfectly right before you, mister Potter. Please come over here with your wand please."

Harry walked to the table where Ollivander was, there were two boxes. In the first box he saw different kind of woods and in the other different kind of cores for in the wand.

Ollivander said "Hold your hand above the ingredients and stop when you feel a connection, you can have more than one wood and more than one core, holding your wand in your other hand. Begin."

Harry held his hand above the jars with the woods, first he didn't feel anything, but then he felt a connection, he took with his left hand the connection and put it on the table next to Ollivander.

"I can say that the wood in the wand you are already holding is a beautiful piece of holly, which present life and protection. The wood you just have chosen is a wood I never have used before, but I love a challenge. It is a piece of Monterillo. This wood is very special, it is neither defensive or offensive, being more in the middle of the two, able to cast both sides very easily. The wielder decides, it is a wood that can destroy us all or protect us all. Interesting choice, Mister Potter. Go pick your cores"

Harry walked to the next box and held his hand above the box, he felt 3 connections, he picked the first one and took out the box a jar with a string of a heart and a claw. Ollivander looked shocked at this. He said

"These are very powerful cores, they are for defensive spells or powerful hexes. Your wand will be very balanced between light and dark, between offensive and defensive. It can be both, you will decide. Your first pick is a heartstring of a dragon, a Hungarian Horntail, a very vice and protective dragon, it is for extraordinary hexes of defensive spells and your last pick is a claw of a griffin, the king of the beasts and birds, it is for powerful spells, charms or hexes. This will be a powerful wand."

He took the piece of wood and the cores and laid them with the wand on the table next together. He began chanting in Latin and the ingredients for the new wand began floating, the old wand staying in the middle. Harry saw how his wand was made. After a few minutes, Ollivander stopped chanting and picked the brand new wand up. He turned to Harry and gave the wand to Harry. Harry felt a powerful rush through him go, it was his wand, it was prefect, it was the wand with which he would defect Voldemort and save the world. He looked at his wand, it was 12 inches long and it was a nice brown color with a few lighter stripes in the wood.

"How much is it, sir?" asked Harry still looking at this wand.

"A custom made wand is always more expensive than a pre-made wand, this is 15 Galleons for the rare ingredients and the rare wood."

Harry said "How much for a wand holster?"

"5 Galleons"

Harry thought about 20 Galleons and they appeared in his money pouch. He took the money and gave the coins to Ollivander. He walked out the shop and changed his appearance in a teen with black hair with blue stripes in his hair and brown eyes. He saw a optician next to Knockturn Alley. He went inside and there rang a bell. Almost immediately came there a woman out the back.

"How can I help you?" asked she to Harry

"I would like to have some contacts, please, my glasses are bothering me too much."

She guided him to a chair and took her wand out.

"This will not hurt, but you have to sit still."

She began to chant a spell and waved her wand over his eyes. After a few minutes said she,

"You have some bad eyes, kid, but I love a challenge, I have the perfect lenses for you, do you like some upgrades to them?"

"What for upgrades have you?"

"We have upgrades so that you can see in the dark, you can change the color of your eyes and a function to see through invisibility cloaks or spells."

Harry took them all, except the one which allowed him to change his eye color, because he could do that with his metamorphmagus powers and 15 minutes he walked out the shop without his glasses. He had found out that the special lenses weren't lenses at all. It was a special liquid which was poured on his eyes. It hurt like hell and they were a lot more expensive than glasses, but on the bright side they never needed to be replaced and then he had always perfect sight, not having the weakness of being almost blind without glasses. He also found, his eyes shone more brightly when he didn't have his glasses on, bringing his mother appearance more out of his father's face. With the upgrades they had cost 235 Galleons, 15 Sickles and 7 Knuts.

He also walked in to a piercing and tattoo shop. He wanted a few piercings and a few tattoos. He walked to the woman behind the desk and said

"Hello, I would like to have some piercings in my ears and a few tattoos on my back."

"Oké, let's start with the piercings and then with the tattoos"

She guided him to a chair and asked where he wanted his piercings. He told her he wanted three earrings in his right ear and he wanted his right ear pierced, so that he could put there also a earring. After 10 minutes she was done.

"Which tattoos do you want and where?"

Harry pointed to his right shoulder and said "Here I want a werewolf, stag and dog with the text Mischief Managed. On my left shoulder I want a lily with the words, I love you. I want the werewolf brown, the dog black and the stag also brown, normal colors, the text I want red with a golden line, the lily I want white/yellow and the text blue with silver lining"

"So, you are precise"

Harry shrugged. After one and a half hour he was finally down. He walked out the shop and say a small jeweler next to the tattoo shop. He went inside and looked around. Then he something he just had to buy. It was a necklace with a black snake with two big emeralds as eyes. The necklace was not to feline, so he went to the counter and asked how much that necklace was. The girl behind the counter said that it was 50 Galleons. The necklace had some extra protections charms, so he brought it without a second thought.

He walked out the shop and walked right in Knockturn Alley, changing in a tall dark mysterious young man with a hood, covering most of his face to evade people in that Alley. He went to Borkes and Bolkin and brought the cursed necklace Draco used in their sixth year and all the books on dark magic and horcrux's. He thought it was best of those books were not for sale in that shop where people could buy them and try to experiment with them.

He then went to the apothecary to buy some of the darker ingredients to make some darker potions, he also went to the pet shop he saw.

He walked in and in the corner he saw what he wanted. A snake. He wanted a special snake and he thought he should be able to find her in here. He felt some connection and walked to the darkest corner in the shop. There in a glass cage was she. She was beautiful. She was black with emerald green eyes, which looked like his. He walked to her and saw a information sign

_Black Seth_

_This snake is family from the black mamba. It is a magical and very poisonous snake. The snake can change her length. She could from 50 cm to 5 meters. Mostly she is around th meters. One drop of poison can kill hundred people at once. The people often think the snake present death because of his eyes. The color is the same as the killing curse. People think it is a omen from death if the snake looks you in the eyes._

Harry looked around and saw nobody. He looked in the snake's eyes and hissed.

{_Hello, beautiful snake, how are you?}_

_{You are a speaker} _she hissed excited

_{Yes, Do you want to come home with me? I will take good care of you and you will never be hungry, if you promise not to bite people, only when I say so.}_

The snake was thinking about it and hissed then

_{Yes, do you want me as your familiar?}_

_{It would be my honor to be your familiar}_

_{Look in my eyes and relax}_

Harry did what she told him to do and felt a connection form between him and the snake.

He picked her up out the cage and walked to the desk and said

"How much for the snake, some snacks and a glass tank?"

The owner looked with shocked eyes to the boy, only 15, 16 years old, Harry having removed his hood to talk with the snake, holding one of the most deadliest snakes in the world in his hands like it is nothing. "It is 120 Galleons for everything"

Harry paid and walked out the shop with the snake around his right arm. He said

_{What is your name?}_

_{I don't have a name yet}_

Harry looked at the snake and said_ {Shadow, do you like it?}_

The snake nodded and fell asleep on Harry's arm.

Harry went back to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to pick up his wardrobe and walked to the Leaky Cauldron. He walked to the bartender and asked for a room for the night. The bartender took him upstairs and give him his key. He walked to the bed, put the black pajama on, put his stuff in the trunk and opened the window to let Hedwig inside of the room. He introduced his new pets to each other and told they were going to be friends. Shadow went to lay on Harry's stomach, after he had lay down and Hedwig was sleeping on the corner of Harry's headboard, closely by his head. Harry wished both of them a goodnight and after a hiss from Shadow and a hoot of Hedwig wishing him the same, he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

**An That was the chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please sent me some reviews telling me what you thought about the changes in the story and if you thought that the chapter was now easier to read, without the interruptions I had in the first version. I hope that everyone has a nice Sunday and I hope to see you next time. Yesterday was it here in the Netherlands the first Kingsday, there were almost everywhere a lot of parties with music and alcohol, this is part of the reason this chapter is so late this Sunday, I had a little bit of a hangover. Yeah Party!**

**Greetings from MonkeyDLuffy1512**


	6. Chapter 5: London and a new home

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

'Talk talk'= thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters in its universe. **

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of the Chance to Change everything back. I am sorry that this update is so late, real life was really trying my patience. School was busy, home was busy and I hadn't much time to write. Also my laptop broke down, making me lose some chapters of the story, including this one and the few after this, luckily I had copies of the story, still on this site so that I could write that down. This chapter has a lot of changes in it, I have made the chapter a lot longer, putting more details in the story. Hope you will enjoy it and let me know what you think about it. And once again I am really sorry. **

**Enough rambling, here is the chapter**

Chapter 6 : London and a new home

The next morning Harry stood around half 8 up. Before he went downstairs, he changed his appearance back to the boy who had rented the room, he had changed back to his original form when he had gone to bed, so he had light brown hair with brilliant blue eyes. After he had came downstairs, he ate a quick breakfast Tom had made for him. It was a small bowl of porridge with some strawberries and a few pieces of toast with some warm tea. After his breakfast, he went back to his room and went to gather his stuff. He wanted to go to Muggle London to buy the rest of his wardrobe and he wanted to get some stuff for his study and his working out room. He had heard in the explanation his mother had given about the trunk that she had found an old spell which allowed electronics to work around magic. Because of the enormous power needed for the spell, his mother had only put the spell on the study, so that he could have some electronics he wanted to buy in there. It would be perfect for his little projects.

He had spoken with Ron and Hermione and he had told them what he had discovered at Gringotts and what he had been doing in Diagon Alley, also telling them his plans for shopping in Muggle London. Both of his friends were shocked when he told them he was the heir of Hogwarts, but they promised they would keep their questions to themselves until they met personally. Harry also suggested that Ron and Hermione began training their bodies again. He had found something that most wizards and witches didn't even realize. If your body and mind were in a good condition, your magical core was also bigger and you could use more magic before you had magical exhaustion. It was very logical, but like Hermione had said in their first year, most wizards and witches weren't very logical.

They decided to try to improve their condition to get into shape for the new school year. Their souls may have been returned, but all the muscles they had build up over the years had disappeared, because they had returned to their younger bodies, but the knowledge was there, so it would hopefully take less time to get into shape this time. Since both Hermione and Ron hadn't been so keen on sport before, they needed a reason to sport, not making the adults suspicious of their new behavior. Hermione was easy, she would tell her parents that she had read in her books that for a good magic balance a healthy body was necessary. Her parents were muggles and would probably believe the white lie. Ron was going to be more difficult, but in the end Ron came with a perfect solution. He would tell them that he wanted to learn some muggle martial arts, but for that he needed to be in shape. It would probably be no problem for Arthur, he absolutely loved everything that had something to do with Muggles and Ron figured his mother also wouldn't have a too big problem with it. She would love it if he would be more healthy.

They also would begin with the build of their Occulemency shields. They had all learned the art in the war and the knowledge of the steps were all there, so it would be easy to get their shields back to the condition they were before, maybe they would also be slightly stronger if they continued to work on them. It would be bad if somebody would read their mind and learn things they shouldn't know now, for example that they weren't from this timeline. Even Harry had learned a sort of form of Occulemency, but his was a very old form of it. He just used his raw magic to keep his mind safe from attacks. Now he knew what the problem had been all those years again and now that the block was gone, he was going to learn the real thing and get even better shields than he had in the war.

After that conversation it was 10 o clock and he decided to get going. He put a notice-me-not spell on Hedwig and Shadow, not wanting to scare the muggles when they saw an owl and a poisonous snake on him. Hedwig went to sit on his right shoulder, but Harry told her when they were outside she was also allowed to fly above them, if she kept around him and watched out for other birds. Shadow went around his right arm, her head laying comforting on his shoulder blade, her tongue tickling him slightly, after promising not to bite anyone if they were getting too close for her taste.

After he had shrank his trunk and he had put it in the bag he had taken with him when he had left the Dursleys, he went downstairs. He paid for breakfast and for the use of the room and said goodbye to Tom, the bartender. He received a thank you from him and a goodbye and after that, Tom went back to his work, never knowing who that little boy was, exactly like Harry wanted it.

He walked out of the old bar, the Leaky Cauldron straight in Muggle London. He followed to little signs to get to the heart of London where the shops were, his credit card he had been given from the Goblins burning in his pocket, not able to wait until he could spent some serious money.

He walked around for a little thirty minutes, before he came across a sports shop. He walked inside and walked to the weights and equipment section. He bought some weights and some small equipment, after convincing the shop clerk he had a truck waiting outside for all the stuff, casting a notice-me-not-spell on the equipment and on himself, quickly putting all the equipment in his working out room in the trunk. He also brought some training pants in the color blue and black and added to that some tank tops in the colors red, black and grey and some sneakers. For the small price of 500 pounds he had bought everything and the clerk was no the wiser where all the stuff had disappeared to.

His next shop was the electronic shop. He truly wanted a laptop to work on and a radio or something in his study. He walked around in the shop and after a few minutes he was asked by a young man if he needed help with something. He said he wanted to buy a laptop and a stereo with some accesoires and he was being giving a very long explanation over each piece of equipment they had into the store. In the end Harry chose two laptops, one black and one darkish grey, which had only came out a few weeks ago, the newest of newest and he had also chosen a screen protector with a picture of two grey dragons on it, making the laptops his own. He also chose two small grey stereo, where he could put in cassette tapes, but also CD's. He bought some CD's which the store had, but they didn't have much choice, so Harry decided he needed to get to a music store later. He also brought two head phones which were black with red flames on it. He paid for all the stuff and when nobody was looking he shrank everything and he put it in his trunk.

The next shop was the music store, where he brought several Rock CD's, from bands he had liked in his past.

His last stop was a clothing shop. He seriously needed some more t-shirts and jeans. He liked darker colors, he had been told by several women in his small circle of true friends that the darker colors went perfect by his complexion and gave him a sexy appearance, not he would care for that, but he knew also that the darker colors stood him better than the neon colors some people worn. He really didn't need to get even more attention.

He selected 10 more t-shirts with some popular rock bands, snakes and dragons on them and 5 more black jeans with cuts in them and chains on them. He also brought some black hoodies, 3 jackets, 4 sweaters, one long winter coat and 2 summer coats. He also brought some extra underwear and socks to make sure he would have enough of everything. He wanted a what rougher look, a bad boy look. He paid for his new clothes and he went outside with several bags full. He quickly went to a small alley and after checking every direction, he took out his trunk and put in all his new stuff.

He took a second to think if he wanted to eat lunch here in London, or go to Potter Manor, where he had decided to live until it was time to go to Hogwarts. He thought there would probably be a tour and after everything that he would probably eat late, thus he decided to eat a quick lunch here in Muggle London. He walked back to the street where he had seen most of the restaurants and chose a simple one. He had always wanted to try something, which he was never allowed at the Dursleys and on Hogwarts and in the war he never had eaten it. He went to a pancake restaurant and ordered a big pancakes with bananas and strawberries. He also ordered a big glass Coca Cola and after eating his full, he quickly paid for the delicious meal and he went outside. He spoke quickly with Hedwig and Shadow that they were going to travel to their new home, but it might upset them a little bit. His two pets nodded their head to show they had understand and with that Harry disappeared into the shadows of an abandoned shop and said "Potter Manor" touching his ring and he felt the familiar feeling of a portkey.

He landed on his feet in a hall. It was enormous. The next thing he knew was that he was on the ground with at least 10 house elves on him. They were all crying. After 10 minutes they calmed down enough to allow Harry to get on his feet. The biggest elf stood before Harry and said in his squeaky voice "Master Potter ,I is Tibby. I is head House elf from the Potter manor. We is very happy our master is finally here." At this she began crying again.

Harry knelt down so his face was on the same level as Tibby. " I am also very happy to be home, but I am not Master Potter, My name is Harry Potter, son of James and Lily" and he hugged the surprised elf. He walked to every elf and gave them all a hug and said "I would be honored if you continue working for the Potter Family, if not I will help you find a new family. I am all alone, so there won't be very much work to do in this house. I don't want to keep you here, if you don't like it or if you are going to be bored."

All 10 elves shook with their heads and shouted with their squeaky voice "No, we will serve the Potter Family and you Master Harry."

"Oké, could you tell me all your names, so I will know what to call you."

The 10 elves quickly stood in a line. Tibby stood first, then the second came forward and said

"I is Dabby. "I is cook "

"Happy" said the third elf "I is in charge of the Greenhouses"

"Plinky" said the fourth elf. " I is in charge of the potions lab"

"Tinky" said the fifth elf " I is the guest elf, I will serve your guests"

"Binky" said the sixth elf "I is cleaner"

"Bibby" said the seventh elf "I is in charge of the outside garden and the Quidditch pitch"

"Dibby" said the eighth elf "I is in charge of the Owlery"

"Libby" said the ninth elf "I is babysitter or help you with your familiar and pets."

"Reddy" said the tenth and last elf. "I is new and I can't do very much, but I is messenger." Said he a bit silently.

Harry knelt down by Reddy and said "Would you like to be my personal elf?"

Reddy looked up with wide, red, teary eyes and he nodded.

"Oké, Would you all show me around?"

The elves nodded and gave him a tour of the house. In the basement there was a potions lab where Snape would be jealous of. There were five working bench's with on each a different kind of cauldron and on each working bench stood all different size cauldron and he had seen he had another collection of new cauldrons standing in a cupboard. He put there his own cauldron set by, except for a few which he would put in the potions lab in his trunk. He decided to keep the trunk of potions ingredients he had from the Slytherin vault in his trunk, he wanted to know which ingredients there were in the trunk and which potions he could make from the receipt book also from Salazar Slytherin. He remembered he needed to see a list from potions ingredients this lab had and he filed it away to ask later to Plinky.

On the floor where he started was the ballroom, the kitchen, the elves rooms, the Owlery, the 2 dining rooms, an formal and informal dining room and rooms to meet his guests. He saw the elves room where spacey enough, he really wouldn't have liked it if they had to live in small places, like the cupboard he had be forced to live in. The ballroom was enormous, almost as big as the Great Hall in Hogwarts, the kitchen was in tints of dark red/brown with silver and gold in the closets and cupboards. The Owlery had no owls, his house elves telling him that it had been the wish of their last master to set the owls free if the house had become empty after their deaths. If he wanted he could buy new owls to fill the Owlery again, but he decided to wait for new. He was all alone and for now Hedwig was the best he could have. He knew he needed different owls to get mail for all his business for the different houses, but he decided to wait until he had read everything and knew everything he needed to know.

The formal dining room was almost as big as the ballroom and Harry knew he wanted to spend here as less time he could, he didn't like the cold feeling he got from the room, his elves explaining this room was only if the master had diners with important clients or customers.

The informal dining room was much more to his liking. It was very different from the other room he had just been in. Most of the furniture was a warm brown color, with the table in the middle of the room with a fire heath burning warming next to it. On the table there was place for fourteen people, but he was told the table could be expanded if that needed. The other rooms were just rooms where he could sign contracts with unfamiliar clients and rooms where the Floo's where he could welcome his guests.

On the first floor there was his study and his library. In his study there was in the middle of the room a beautiful desk which was made of bloodwood, a beautiful deep red color. Behind it was a comfy black chair. He put his grey laptop on the desk and looked around for a moment. Behind the desk where several shelves on which were several books. Across of the desk was a nice fire heath made of the some bloodwood the desk had. In the farthest corner of the study was a door, which he found out lead to the library and in the other corner was a small table with a couple of comfortable chairs where he could also let people sit to talk about business.

His library was big, not so big as the Hogwarts library but it was still beautiful. All the shelves were from African Rosewood, which was beautiful because of the red-brown color with some red and purple veining. Not all the shelves had been filled with books, but he knew he would search for books which he could make his library grow. For now he left his books in his trunk, promising to himself to sort them out and decided later what he should do with them.

On the second floor, there were the quest rooms with each their own bathroom. Most of the rooms were decorated with deep red bloodwood furniture and red and gold walls and sheets, making it very clear that the Potters were a fan from Gryffindors. But there were also some rooms whom were more neutral in color, with white or grayish walls, but there also some rooms each favored more a Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw side with green, light yellow or blue walls.

On the same floor was the master suite, which was where he would be sleeping. He had an enormous bedroom with in one corner his own desk so that he could do easily his homework and everything. He had also a hidden compartment after a painting of several different species working in harmony with each other, which he discovered was a private library. In there were also several books about different kind of species. It would be an interesting read that was for sure. He had also his own bathroom connected to his bedroom. In his bedroom, besides his desk was his king size four poster bed with blue sheets. Next to his bed stood on other side a small table where he could put his alarm clock and other small stuff. In the other corner left of the door which lead to the hallway, was another door, which lead to Harry's greatest amazement to a walking in closet, in which were several formal dress robes and another formal robes in different kind of colors. He put in that his bought dress robes and with the help of Blinky he got all the clothing he had bought into his closet. After that he walked to his bathroom. In that was a big bubble bath, a shower, a toilet in an apart cabin and two washing tables. Everything was in white, with golden decorations. The tiles were white with darkish gray and it all matched perfectly.

On the last floor he found out there was an observatory where he could watch the stars perfectly. He had always loved the stars. When he had still lived by the Dursleys he often hadn't been able to see the stars, so when he came to Hogwarts and after he had his first Astronomy lesson, he immediately fell in love with the stars. When they were in war, he had sometimes just stared at night to the stars, calming down from their smoothing appearance. He knew he would be here a lot.

Outside were several greenhouses, a lake and a Quidditch pitch. All was perfectly in working condition, the house elves had kept everything perfect. Next to the Quidditch pitch was a small shed, where were several brooms in them. They were older models, but he figured out he could always buy another model if he wanted it. He knew a lot of plants, but he would trust Happy to keep track of everything in the greenhouses. He had also told the house elf that if he had needed help, he needed only to ask and Harry would arrange for some help. This only pleased the elf, after Harry had said that he only wanted to make sure that one of them had become overworked and maybe ill and he also said that was for all the house elves. If they needed help, they only needed ask for it.

After the tour he took Shadow and Hedwig to the master suite. He took his stuff and put it in this bedroom. In his bedroom the house elves had placed a perch from bloodwood for Hedwig and a glass tank for Shadow. Hedwig flew to the perch almost immediately after she had nipped Harry's ear affectionately and she continued with the cleaning of her feathers which she had been interrupted in when Harry had took her with him on the tour of the house where they would be staying. Harry also put Shadow in her new home and asked if it was acceptable. She said it was and put her body on the warming stone, soaking up the warmth in her scales.

He told the house elves he wanted to put the rest of his stuff in their right places and told that they could go back to that they were doing before he had arrived. He also said he wanted to diner in his room around a hour of six to Dabby. He didn't want a too big meal, just some vegetables with some meat and potatoes. Dabby nodded and disappeared with the other elves, leaving Harry alone in his new room.

He expanded his trunk, after he removed it out of the bag again. He had already placed some stuff in their right place after he had visited the right room, but there were still what stuff over. He put all his school stuff, his books, writing equipment on his desk. He put the books he had taken out of the founders vaults in his own library. He put the glass figurines of the Marauders and his mother on his nightstand. He wanted the Marauders personal journals on the shelves above his desk. He also away all his jewelry in a special case in his walk in closet. After he had removed everything he needed to remove. He opened the trunk to its third compartment and walked with the stairs in his trunk. He found out he was in his living room. There was a comfortable couch with a table and some chairs, where he could hide out if he wanted to. On the other side were also several bookcases and shelves where he could put the books he needed. Next to right was a door which lead to the kitchen which was completely equipped with everything, with the fridge completely full. He knew if he was working out in here, he would never go hungry. The next room he went through was the potions lab, he put the trunk with potions ingredients in an unused corner where he could see it all the time and where he could not damage it. He saw the potions lab was in a great condition and he put his cauldron and the extra sets of knives and scales also here, knowing he wouldn't start with potions making after he had investigated everything in here and in the potions lab in the basement. The last room was a working out room. He put all his equipment in that room and also saw a small cabinet where he could put his clothing and saw that in the corner of the room was also a shower where he could shower after he had been working out. It was perfect.

He also discovered another special ability of the trunk. The trunk had a time spell. Every seven hours in the outside world would be one week in the trunk. The spell would only work for that time. The time spell wouldn't work for less or more. If he wanted more hours, he would have to come out again and re-enter the trunk activating the spell again. He knew that would come in handy.

He went out of the trunk and saw that his dinner had appeared on a tray which was standing on his bed. It was a perfect meal. After it was done, Harry thanked all the house elves for their efforts all those years and Dabby for the meal.

The last hours before he went to bed, he spent talking with Ron and Hermione saying he was completely safe and how the Manor looked like. Hermione and Ron were happy for Harry, he deserved this and so much more. They both found it annoying it would be so long before they could see each other, but Harry promised that they would make it up on Hogwarts, also saying he would talk to them every day. With that promise made, he went to spent some time with Hedwig and Shadow, getting to know them better and after that Harry was having problems staying awake and so when his house elves went to check on their young master, they saw he had finally asleep with his owl standing protective over him by the headboard and his snake laying on his stomach, her head raised to try to look for danger, in striking position to strike down everyone who tried to hurt her beloved master. Tibby changed his clothes in pajamas and then put her young master under the covers, glad there was finally life back in the big Manor.

The next morning he spent some time after his breakfast thinking about what he should learn in the time. He had less than two months time to get ready for the school year and he wanted to be prepared. He decided to use the trunk everyday for the seven hours, eating breakfast in Potter Manor, after that he would go into the trunk, eat the rest of his meals for a week there and after seven hours had passed he would eat diner in Potter Manor again.

He called all the house elves to him and explained to them what his plans were and were he came from. All his house elves told him that they wouldn't betray his trust and would help him. He decided to learn one subject in a week, which was in the trunk almost two months. He decided to begin with Potions, he wanted to restart with everything, learning everything from the basis. After that he would spend a week on Transfiguration, a week on Charms, a week on Herbology and one week on Occulemency and Legillemency. The last three weeks he would spend on translating the Slytherin's potions books and trying to make some of the potions, reading the founders books and learning to make some weapons for his own and some dueling. He also would start with reading up on his powers he had and tried to practice with them. He also wanted to learn some basics healing spells and potions, so that he never would be in pain again. He had been used all his life, to the pain, but he would like to have a life without any pain, that was a big wish.

With that game plan in his head, he told Ron and Hermione that he would spend his time training himself and that he would see them on the Hogwarts express as a completely different person.

He also told this plan to the house elves and there were some things he wanted to know before he went into the trunk. He wanted to know which potions ingredients were kept in the potions lab and Plinky disappeared with Reddy to help to the Potions lab and make a list with everything in alphabetical order. He told the same to Happy, who went to make a list of all the plants there were in the greenhouses and the garden with the help of Bibby.

After two hours the house elves had returned and he had both lists in his trunk. He thanked his house elves and after that he walked into the trunk, activating the trunk, disappearing for the next seven hours, which was for him one week inside the trunk. He started with putting all the potions ingredients, from which he had made a list in the two hours his elves had been busy, in the right order in the cabinets. He had placed his own potions books on the shelves above the potions ingredients, so that he could check the receipt and the ingredients.

The first two weeks he spent only reading up on the ingredients and how they would react to each other. Because of the gift he had received of Fate, he remembered everything from his past and he was able to check everything he was reading. Most of the potions information in the books were already in his mind, but he read some basics potions texts to give him more information about the cutting techniques, brewing skills, learning which kind of magic could help a potion and just basic information about how different kind of ingredients interacted with each other and what different kinds of ingredients did to a potion. The last five weeks he spent practicing his potions skills. He started the third week small with potions from year 1, 2 and 3. The fourth week he went ahead with potions out of year 4 and 5. The fifth week he spent on year 6 and 7 and the last two weeks he spend some of his own potions. He also started the Wolfsbane, which was good for Remus, but needed a long time to shimmer and had very difficult steps. He also brewed some simple healing potions, which helped him some with the pain he had still from his injuries. After he had spent one week on the outside world on Potions, he went on to the next subjects. After each week in the trunk had ended and the trunk had opened he was greeted by his house elves and after he had been served dinner, he spend the nights speaking with Ron and Hermione before going to bed, the next morning eating breakfast before going back to the trunk.

The next few weeks went pretty much the same as the first potions week. For Transfiguration he spent the first week reading the theory of year 1 and year 2 and practicing the spells. The second week he spent with year 3 and 4. The third week with year 5, the fourth with 6 and the fifth week with 7. The last two weeks he spent some time reading in Gryffindor's Transfiguration books and he practiced his animagus and metamorphmagus powers.

For Charms he spent the first five weeks on the school curriculum of all the seven years of Hogwarts. He read the theory again and read extra books to understand the charms better and went to practice the charms themselves. The last two weeks he entertained himself with Ravenclaw's books about Charms and he tried several of them out. Some were different kind of the same nowadays charms, but some had been lost over the last decades. He also found a spell which had been made by Rowena Ravenclaw herself which was a shield who was said to block everything, even the Unforgivables, only the spell wasn't finished yet. He would need to break down the spell and learn how the spells were being absorbed into the shield and make it stronger. He had found out that every spell that was being absorbed by the shield, changed into energy and made the shield even stronger, instead of weaker. He knew that was a nice project with which Hermione could help.

For Herbology, he also spent the first five weeks working on the school curriculum, but it was only the theory he could practice. He spent those five weeks also reading on Helga Hufflepuff books on Herbology, learning a lot more than he had ever learned about the subject. He spent the last two days in the outside world, not in his trunk, in the greenhouses, where he would take care of several plants with the help of Happy, who kept a close eye on his young master to see if he was doing it right and if he didn't get hurt.

The next few weeks in the trunk were spent on Occlumency and Legillemency. The first three weeks he spent reading every book he had found about the subjects and in the fourth week he started practicing. He had already some shields in place, but those were from his kid body, the shields he once had made were better than most wizards, but he was not a master in it, now knowing it was because of his own magic which had blocked his talent. This time he wanted better shields, especially if he didn't want Albus and Severus looking around in his mind, learning things they shouldn't know.

He tried several techniques and tried to found the one who was perfect for him. He was a very emotional human being, he had also been so he decided to use that for his defense. His most secret memories were in a castle, similar to Hogwarts, organized in their sections, next to the sections where he had all his learning experiences. Because of the changes Fate had made to his mind, this was going to be a lot easier than he had expected. The only thing left to do was building his defense systems. He decided to put down a trail of memories of unimportant things, like what he had eaten for breakfast and waking up, such memories, to let people think he didn't have strong shields. After the intruder had breached that line, he would activate his next line of defense, nine animals combined with a lighting storm. The animals were to represent his family. He had the four founder animals, a lion with a fur which looked like gold, a basilisk similar to the one he had killed in his second year, a black badger like he had seen in the zoo and a brown eagle with claws who shone like bronze in the sunlight. He had also represent in his mind the house of Black and Potter with a grim and a griffin. The grim was also at the same time a representation of his godfather and for that reason he also had a stag, a doe and a werewolf in there to represent his parents and his uncle. The lightning storm he found ironic. He had finished just on time and after the week had passed in the real time, his defenses were complete.

After that he spend some time to celebrate his birthday which he had completely forgotten when he had been in the trunk. His friends had wished him a happy birthday and said they would give him a present after they had met on the Hogwarts express. He had gotten some photo's from the other masters of the Potter Manor, like his grandparents and even a few from his father and his mother, from his house elves and he had been so happy that he had hugged every house elf. The only bad news he had received was that the goblins were having some problems with freeing his godfather, the ministry wasn't very good to listening to the goblins, Harry decided that he would try to talk with Albus Dumbledore after he had gone to Hogwarts, maybe he was able to do some more. Their combined efforts had to do something, right?

The last few weeks of the summer vacation were spent translating the Slytherin's potions receipts, that was also how he found the wolfscure potion, which was a legend of being the only potion that was able to cure werewolves, but the potion was very complicated and Harry decided that he would give it to Severus Snape after they had made a connection to brew for Remus, he really didn't wanted to ruin it and it had very expensive and rare ingredients, which would probably take some time to collect anyway.

Another things he did were reading the founders journals, founding out some interesting things. He also read Gryffindor's guide book of making weapons, such as daggers and swords and he decided to try it. His house elves bought all the materials he needed to start and he disappeared into the trunk for one week straight, after leaving once the seven hours were over, spending one minute outside and then going straight back. After that week he had completed his three projects. For himself he had made a sword similar to Godric Gryffindor's sword, only he had put on emeralds in the place of rubies, giving it a more deadly look. For Ron he had made the same sword, only with rubies, making it almost similar to Gryffindor's sword with some small details different. He also made two daggers with sapphires for Hermione and he had made sheathes for all the weapon. He placed his sword on his hip, practicing with the movements and brewing a potion from Slytherin which would give the drinker the knowledge he needed to swing the weapon without hurting himself or others.

He continued this way, until the day before he went to Hogwarts, which was celebrated with a big diner. He would miss his house elves when he went to Hogwarts, but he told each of them they were allowed to visit him in Hogwarts if they weren't seen by anyone. He didn't think private house elves were allowed in Hogwarts. He went happily to bed, glad he would see his home again tomorrow and his two best friends. Let the school year begin.

**An**

**Hello everyone, This is the end of another chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it. Like I said at the beginning a lot of changes in this chapter. It has become one of the longest chapters of the rewritten version, maybe even the longest. Please send me some more reviews, I love reading them.**

**I hope that everyone has a great day and I will see you next week.**

**Greetings MonkeyDLuffy1512**


End file.
